Crashed the Wedding
by SakuraFurude
Summary: Hikari is getting Married to Chase, someone is jealous and is gonna steal Hikari away from chase who is it, it's pretty easy if you read it, I suck at summaries yes?


**Crashed The Wedding**

Me:Whooosh! I'm alive heres a little story to give me a break on the progress of PTDBS, and I thought of MC proposing to chase getting closer(Winter wedding, take me away pleaseee, I wanna get out of the fall wedding habit from ToT), well what if a surprising someone didn't want them to get married? Song-fic

Disclaimer:SakuraFurude doesn't own Harvest moon or any of the Charas in this other then Amiryanth and Bluebell she doesn't ownt he song either, the song is by Busted

_**Flash back:**_

I watched as she proposed to Chase, the cook, I could feel my heart breaking as she did, I knew what she didn't, I had loved her, and thus began my plan to take her away

Currently:

_I'm so rushed off my feet_

_(oh-oh)_

_Looking for Gorden street_

It's been a week since she proposed, it's her wedding day, I had slept in, I was rushing to the church, I looked at the unknown streets then down at the card

_So much that I need to say,_

_sorry that's its on her wedding day_

I began to run at my efforts to find the church, thoughts buzzing through my head at what to say to her when I found her"_how am I supposed tell her how I feel?"_

_Causes shes so right for me, _

_(oh-oh)_

_her daddy disagrees, He's always hated me_

_Cause I never god a J-O-B_

On my way I crashed into Yuki"…."

"where are you going, to my sister's wedding?"his voice is full of hate, I didn't think it was capable

He just let out a sigh, which was unusual in my mind since he usually just shouts at me for awhile then leaves"You know what get going move on you bugger" then left towards his sister's wedding, I followed but kept my distance, I walked into my seat and waited

"Any objections?" the mayor had said

"I…do"I had said I had raised my voice

"Then speak now or this couple will be forever tied together"

"Hikari come with me….please! I love you!!"I had said

She looked at the peach-haired boy"I'm sorry"she had said to him"I will, I've been waiting to hear those words from you" she whispered into my ear as we ran out of the wedding hall, the boy was following us with a shock expression

_And I'm glad I crashed the wedding,_

_It's better then regretting_

_I could have been a loser kid_

_And ran away and hidden_

_But it's the best thing I've ever done_

We kept on running there where two things going on in my mind, one, Hikari, two, how fun crashing the wedding was, I was shocked how well my plan worked and at what Hikari had said, I blushed as we ran

_Cause true love lasts forever_

_And now were back together _

I thought back to what I did on Hikari's wedding then I would smile, we had two children now, Amiryanth, and Bluebell, the second best things in my life, Hikari would look at me when I grinned and ask what happened and I would tell her the same answer"the old days" then we'd both crack up, I long lost my speech pauses, I sat down on a chair and stared out the snowed in window and just smile as I thought back to that day

(the rest of this is just flash back)

_As if he never met her_

_so looking back_

_I'm glad I crashed the wedding _

_the neighbors spread the word_

_(damn)_

_And my mom cried when she heard_

Shelia and Roomi where spreading word, which upseted Hikari, she had thought they where good friends, I gave her an dhug and tried to calm down, I went to the goddess Spring, seems like the goddess heard too since she was crying, I sighed then left and when back home

_I stole my girl away,_

_From everybody gathered there that day,_

_And just in time, And I'm glad I crashed the wedding it's better than regretting_

I thought back to the wedding wondering what I would have done if I hadn't done what I did

_I could have been a loser kid_

_And ran away and hid but I say I do it and I did it_

_(Yeah!)_

I thought back to my plans and the flaws but I shook that from my mind and went back to the good thoughts

_Cause true love lasts forever_

_And now where back together_

_As if he never met her_

_So looking back I'm glad I crashed the wedding_

I kept on thinking back till Hikari and the kids came in holding a red bucket, of snow, I looked at them confused till then came closer and dumped it down my shirt

_Don't waste your time being mad at me for taking her away cause_

_Anyways she didn't want to stay so please believe me when I say_

_She's glad I crashed the wedding and it's better than regretting_

I couldn't go into the bar without Chase giving me evil looks, finally I told him to believe then began to tell him the truth

_The ring she got was lame_

_She couldn't take the pain_

_She didn't want a silly second name_

We both argued a bit then I just sighed and left

_Cause true love lasts forever and now were back together_

_You might as well forget her and walk away_

_She glad I crashed the wedding _

_(were back together)_

_It's better then regretting_

_(it's better then regretting)_

_The ring she was got was lame_

_She couldn't take the pain_

_She didn't want a silly second name_

_(NOOOO!)_

_Cause true love lasts forever(cause true love last)_

_And now where back together you might as forget her_

_And walk away_

_Shes glad I crashed the wedding_

I laughed at our silly past, her short one and my long one then walked outside and hugged her before bring her back inside the children followed us giggling for a almost unapparent reason

End

Me:So did you like it, hate it, meh it? For those of you couldn't tell this was told in Wizard's POV, and promise I won't let boredom rot my mind anymore-crosses fingers and lies like a child-


End file.
